total_drama_recreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Harold (Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition)
Harold (The Dweeb) is the 24 year old musician, partner of Steve`s Community businesses and songwriter, who is working on his first solo album. He is the boyfriend of LeShawna, and he feels like she resents him, for not being the "tall, drinkable, gangster, tanned man", and for causing more drama with her family. He does these mind games (she does them too) to make sure they care for one another, but it only makes things a lot more challenging, and they are both sick of it, so they are in Couples Therapy. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition On Day 1, Harold explains how he was attracted to her sexy sass, vivaciousness, and attitude. He knew that he had to do something bold (since she was out of his league), he wrote her extremely romantic and erotic love letters. He then explained that TDA was very troublesome for them, but they hooked up after their early eliminations in TDWT. He says that she flirted with people ike Justin and Alejandro because she let's other's opinion bother her, and she gets mad. HIm and LeShawna are the last to arrive to the house, and is irritated that he stuck in a house for 21 days with his arch rivals; Duncan and Courtney . When Josh joins them, he explains that they are there because they are very stubborn, and for mostly family matters. On Day 2 , he picks up his soul food from LeShawna, complaining about how he slept in because he heard Bridgette and Geoff 's noises throughout the night. When they were in the boardroom, and heard what Zoey had to say about their relationship, he lashes out at her, saying thst she got married within a year and a half, and was willing to get eaten by pirahnnas for someone she barely had a conversation with, causing Mike to get angry with him. He lashes out at Mike, who lashed out at LeShawna for making Zoey cry when she heard what she had to say about their relationship. He explained in the evening that him and his girlfriend were travelling Asia all summer as he did a final Drama Brothers tour. On the third day, he explained that LeShawna broke up with him because her hood friends would make fun of him, causing her to slap his arm. He continued onto saying that she was still sleeping with him and going onto many dates with him, with blogs (mosly Sierra) speculating if they were dating. He also revealed her and Tyler's PR stunt between TDA and TDWT. Mike asked him about the album he is working on, and Harold uses this as a chance to explain the album, getting out of writing for 5 years, and the 3 Steve's places he co-owns with LeShawna. He is shocked that Mike and Zoey did not use the Total Drama show as a platform to branch out. When Mike and Duncan are fighting, he is somewhat enjoying it, but thinks that Duncan is making things worse than necessary. At the party, he tries to console a worried Mike about Zoey and Duncan hanging out, with him revealing in a confessional that Duncan is not that dumb to go after Zoey. He grows antsy himself as LeShawna has ben gone all night. He offers Geoff to go look for their women, and loses it when he sees another man grope her, as LeShawna made a joke about how good jocks hands are. He turns around and starts yelling the place about her embarassing him, especially on camera. He avoids talking to her until she turns him to face her. He accuses her of being classeless for doing that, and tried to lie about talking to Heather 2 years ago when it is brought up. He says in his confessional that he has never tried to flirt with Heather. It is revealed that she tried to sleep with Harold to break up his relationship with LeShawna. He accuses her of manipulating his feelings and is a hypocrite, since she flirted with Justin and Alejandro in front of him. He then goes on to rant about how he fell in love with an ungrateful, bitter, trashy, calculating woman who resents and does not love him. He finishes off with saying that Heather is right about everything she said about LeShawna, causing her to strike him to the floor. He wakes up early on the morning on Day 4 and when he accidentlly sits on Sam, they confide in one another about their issues with their girlfriends, with Harold revelaing that after the fight, he ran to his room and locked LeShawna out. When she tries to explain to Josh and tell him thtat she will reveal everything in the Couples session, he rolls his eyes and complains that she wants to discuss it privately because she embarassed herself and trying to deflect the fact that she used violence. When they were in their Couples session, he is mad that she acted like he was making a fool for the cameras, when she is the one that flirted on camera with men, and slapped him like a trashy hoodrat and tells her she committed Assault. She rambled ona nd on, eventually asking him to tell her why he is speaking to Heather, with him replying that it is sacred, making her upset that he is putting Heather's needs before hers. He assures her that she is the one that he wants to marry, have children with and grow old with, and by the end of the session, they make amends. Category:Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition